Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City
Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City is a concept for a new Grand Theft Auto game created by sethpenguin at GTAForums.com , originally located at Grand Theft Auto: Carcer City. 'The Setting' Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City is set in Carcer City, 1996. Carcer City, unlike Liberty City or Vice City, is not based on any real-life location and is entirely made up. Carcer City has a population of 2,666,666 and is slightly larger than Liberty City was in GTA IV. Carcer City is located in a part of Alderney State that was not seen in GTAIV and is only a few miles from Liberty City. For more information, click here. 'Plot' '1991' The game opens up with a cutscene. This cutscene shows a young Ricky Adams, putting on his outfit (which in the game is his default one): A red, unbuttoned plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. A pair of dark blue jeans, and Chuck Taylor All-Stars. Ricky then places a black ski mask over his face. Approaching him from behind is his friend, Dave. Dave, like Ricky, is wearing a ski mask. However, unlike him, Dave is holding a sawed off shotgun, which he hands to Ricky. The scene then cuts to Ricky and Dave outside of a convenience store, wearing their ski masks. When the two burst into the store; Ricky pulls out the sawed off and takes out the only two security cameras in the store, while Dave points his gun at the cashier and demands money. Suddenly, one of the customers inside the store pulls out a gun and attempts to shoot Ricky. However, he is immediately shot in the leg by Ricky, and is then shot multiple times by Dave as the other customers scream in horror. The two then turn their attention to the cashier and demand money. The cashier opens the cash register and, after handing them their money, suddenly, the sounds of police sirens can be heard outside. The two are forced to run out of the backdoor. As they try to run away through an alleyway, the two enter a small gunfight with the CCPD. Dave is killed during the gunfight and Corey James, Ricky and Dave's getaway driver, drives off in fear of being arrested, leaving Ricky no other choice but to surrender. He is then handcuffed and beaten by several police officers. The cutscene then fades to black. 'Present Day, 1996' Ricky is shown in his jail cell inside Clarance County Jail. Suddenly, the doors open and he is guided out of his cell and down a long hallway by two guards. The guards then take him though a door. Behind it, a man is standing, holding Ricky's cloths from the day he robbed the convince store. He hands him clothes. After quickly changing into them, he is guided out of the prison by the two guards. After walking outside, he sees his uncle, Tommy Adams, parked outside the prison entrance. Tommy, who is slightly drunk, lets Ricky drive him back to his house in Ravenwood, a neighborhood located in the Borough of Concord. At first, Ricky's life seems stable working for his uncle, driving around collecting autoparts from him. He even helps fend off some (unarmed) robbers who are trying to steal parts from Tommy's auto-repair shop. However, one day while Ricky is rummaging around Tommy's shop, he is approached by a man known as Sean "Top Gun" Parker. Top Gun is the leader of a local street gang known as the Southside Saints. He is a frequent customer at Tommy's shop, and has heard about Ricky. He asks Ricky if he's interested in helping him with something. Ricky agrees in exchange that he is fairly paid. His first job is to collect money from a druggie who owes money to the Saints. Top Gun hands a cell phone to Ricky, who is given the address of the druggie's house and goes there. When he arrives, the druggie runs out of the house and drives off. Ricky is forced to follow him via car, this later ends with Ricky beating him up. After returning to Top Gun, he is given another task: Travel to Glenshaw Heights, sell a few bags of marijuana and pop anyone who tries anything funny. Ricky agrees, Top Gun then hands him a few bags of marijuana to sell, and a Pistol. After selling a few bags, Ricky is attacked by another drug dealer who is working for the rivals of the Southside Saints; the Glenshaw Heights Posse. Ricky fends him off and after a while does some more work for Top Gun. Later on, Top Gun introduces Ricky to Tyler Whyte. Tyler is a former member of the Southside Saints, and a good friend of Top Gun. Tyler asks Ricky to come to Portland and assist him with a few problems. Ricky accepts. While working for Tyler, Ricky is introduced to Robert "Robbie" James, and his younger brother, Corey, whom originally was working as a getaway driver for Ricky during the night he was arrested. Both brothers are in charge of a Meth Ring, and have been for the past few years. Ricky works for the brothers killing off rival dealers, acting as an enforcer towards customers who haven't paid their debts, stealing Meth from other criminals, sabatoging drug deals between different gangs, taking back stolen drugs from some Neo-Nazis. He even destroys a Meth Lab belonging to a gang of psychotic Methheads. During his time working for the two brothers, both Ricky and Corey act as if they never even knew each other. Eventually, Ricky also meets another associate of Tyler Whyte, Trey Mendaz, a high ranking member of Da 5 Families street gang, who has Ricky help with inner disputes between the five sets that make up the Families. Later on Ricky receives a call from Robbie, who asks Ricky to meet him at his apartment. Ricky agrees and heads on over. Upon seeing Robbie, Robbie tells Ricky that he feels that Corey is going to have him killed in order for him to take over. Ricky and Robbie head to the penthouse that Robbie and Corey run their Meth Cartel from. As they arrive, Corey makes a run for it while a small, armed gunman attacks Ricky and Robbie. After killing off their attackers, they escape the penthouse. With Corey nowhere to be found, Ricky begins a search for him. His search takes him into West Carcer, there he begins to attack Corey's buinesses, including drug labs, strip clubs and an abdandoned warehouse used to store Meth. With no sign of Corey, he seeks help a member of the Los Innocentz street gang. Seth agrees to help find Corey. Their search take them on a nightmarish journey, which brings them into contact with other West Carcer criminals. With no sign of luck, Seth hires a group of Hoods to find and capture Corey, and bring him to them. Both Ricky and Seth meet the Hoods in a parking lot. When the Hoods arrive, they reveal to be working for Corey and shoot at the two. After Seth bails out on him, a bloody gun battle proceeds. After killing off all but one of the attacking Hoods, Ricky gathers information about Corey's wherabouts. Ricky heads on over to the safehouse, where Corey is being guarded by Hoods which is an abandoned apartment complex with a large maze-like interior that Ricky must make his way through. After massacring every Hood in his way, RIcky sees Corey trying to escape, but this time Ricky chases after him in a high speed car chase. The chase ends with Ricky ramming Corey off the road and chasing him on foot through the suburbs of Concord. This second chase comes to a close when they reach a waterfront. Before he can jump in the water, Corey is shot in the left leg and shoulder by Ricky. This is where the player must choose between two different paths, resulting in two different endings: 'Spare' Ricky approaches him and aims his gun at Corey, who is heavily bleeding from his wounds, and asks why he ditched him and Dave the night of the robbery. Which only ends with Corey responding: "I'd rather run away than waste my time in jail". Ricky looks down at him and puts his gun away, his only words are: "Selfish Coward". He then leaves Corey to bleed to death from his wounds and walks away as the camera fades into black with the sounds of police and ambulance sirens going off in the background. 'Revenge' Ricky approaches him and aims his gun at Corey, who is heavily bleeding from his wounds and asks why he ditched him and Dave the night of the robbery. Which only ends with Corey responding: "I'd rather run away than waste my time in jail...". Ricky aims his gun at Corey's head and calls him a selfish prick, and then pulls the trigger. Blood splatters onto Ricky's shirt. Ricky then leaves as the camera then focuses on the darkened, cloudy skies. 'Characters' For information on the characters in GTA V: CC, click here . 'Main Characters' *The Protagonist: Ricky Adams *The Antagonist: Corey James *Tommy Adams *Tyler White *Robert "Robbie" Adams *Seth Rodriguez 'Minor/Supporting/Random Characters' *Top Gun *Donny Willams *Erica Fritz *Trey Ivy *Julia Brianson *James Earl Cash *Lionel Starkweather *Claude "Buick" Davis *Binbag *Doug "Freakshow" Demmons *Kenneth "Scarecrow" Jesperson *William Hambrough *Gary Schaffer 'Gameplay Changes And New Features' Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City's gameplay features some new changes and improvements. The RAGE engine has been updated to allow more realistic physics. The Cover System that was introduce in GTA IV returns and benifits greatly from the new improved physics. GTAV:CC uses the same level of graphics as Red Dead Redemption. For more information, click here. 'Weapons' Weapons are another important part of the GTA series. GTA V: Carcer City offers a variety of weapons both old and new to the series. In addition, the player can now pick objects from the environment to use as weapons, these fall into the category of Environmental Weapons. Another new weapons category includes the Choke/Strangle Weapons category. These weapons are used to choke/strangle enemies without attracting any unwanted attention. Each firearm in the game has it's own realistic reload animation. Being set in 1996, the 1994 Federal Assault Weapons Ban is still in effect and as a result the weapons choices in Legal Gun Shops are very small and limited. Luckily the player has the option to purchase weapons from illegitimate locations such as: Illegal underground gun shops, dealers in alleyways, the back of certain characters' vehicles, and certain gangs will sell them as well. Fore mor information, click here. 'Gangs' In GTA IV, there was a major lack in gang presence. In Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City, gangs have a large presence in most of Carcer City. Gangs can be seen getting into bloody gunfights with one another, tagging turf, and selling drugs. For more information, click here. 'Law Enforcement and Wanted Level System' 'Law Enforcement' 'Wanted Level System' 'Vehicles and Transportation' For a full list of all vehicles, click here. Media 'Radio Stations' For a full list of radio stations, DJ information, and playlists, click here. Television For a full list of channels and programs, click here. 'Internet & Cellphone' The 1990's can be remembered for the internet and cellphone boom. In IV we saw the internet and cell phone being treated like they were nothing, this time it's different. While the internet doesn't play a big role in the story, it will often be talked about on in-game radio and TV advertisements as the greatist invention of all time and will be talked about as revolutionary. The in-game internet feature that was first introduced in GTA IV is featured in GTA: Carcer City, but it is much different then it was in GTA IV. Most of the websites featured in GTA IV are either non-existant (as of 1996) or are very different then they were. Most of the websites will have some kind of interactivity. Players can use Watchmen, an email sending and reciving desktop program based on Microsoft Outlook, to send and recive emails. The graphical user interface of the computers in GTA: Carcer City, is influenced by Windows 95 as opposed to the Apple inspired GUI of GTA IV's computers while the computer's themselves . Because the game is set during a time before the internet became widespread, there are no internet cafes and can only be found inside the player's safehouses and as well as some other places. Players can go onto eBuy (a parody of eBay) where they can order weapons and body armor that will be delivered to a safehouse of their choice. Players can also go onto Carcer News.Com and read stories from across the Carcer City area. Being set in 1996 there are a few changes to the in-game Cell Phone. The contacts option has been renamed to "Speed Dial", although they'll still list all characters' numbers. The player cannot send or reciveve pictures and text messages, or pictures. In addition to that, there are no themes for your phone, nor can you download ringtones. Players can use the cell phone when in cover mood and when they're running. The cell phone in GTA:Carcer City is modeled after the Motorla StarTAC, which was released the same year the game is set in. 'Clothing' Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City includes a wide variety of clothing, most of which is meant to reflect the time it's set in. 'Multiplayer' Multiplayer was first introduced in GTA IV, and has been included in GTA:Carcer City. Multiplayer can now be accessed via Pause Menu. There is also a new Multiplayer Menu, there the player can join games, start games, ETC. Free Mode, Party Mode, Deathmatch, Race and GTA Race Multiplayer game return, but there is also a few new Multiplayer Modes: Survival of The Fittest: This game mode pits players against one another, similar to Deathmatch. However, the object is to see who can survive the longest for set amount of time. The last one standing wins, however if more than one player is left after the minutes is up, then the surviving players will be pitted against one another and who ever is left standing then, will be declared the winner. It should also be noted that players can only die once. Capture The Bag: Players will be separated into teams, each team must steal a duffel bag full of drugs from one another. Basically, it's Capture The Flag GTA style. To make things more interesting, it's not just the two teams that after each others' drugs, controlled by the AI are several different ingame gangs will also try to steal drugs from the players. Manhunt: Two players will take the role of escape prison convicts, the CCPD has started a massive Manhunt for these convicts. The objective of this is to reach a safe spot without getting arrested (or killed) by the police. This game mode is always set at night and because of that, the player can hide behind stuff to avoid being caught. Indoor Warfare: Similar to Deathmatch, players are placed inside a special indoor map which can range from small to large. The player can make use of the indoor environment and sometimes the lighting, for surpise attacks. In terms of rules, it's pretty much the same as Deathmatch. A team based version of this mode is avaible. Category:Concept Games Category:IV-Era